The use of personal computers and mass media playback units such as compact disc (CD) players and the like is expanding at a high rate. As this expansion continues, the quantity of the optical and magnetic media for operating these units will increase at yet higher rates. As an example of the capacities available in some mass media; one CD-ROM can hold the number of files equivalent to a stack of 3.5 inch floppy disks from the floor to the ceiling. Thus, the need for organizing these mass media in a manner that provides secure storage and quick access to the media is of primary concern.
The mass media are protected by various designs and sizes of protective cases. For example compact discs (CD) which include CD ROM, CD WORM and CD wrightable are packaged in what are referred to as Jewel cases. Other media storage include portable Winchester discs that are contained in removable cartridges and transportable in protective cases that are typically vacuum formed. These mass media cartridges allow large amounts of computer data to be easily maintained, and transported, and allow sensitive data to be safeguarded by simply removing and securing the cartridge. Other mass media protective cases include vacuum-formed and hinged protective cases that are used to protect the ever-present video tapes.
The ability to store, organize and quickly retrieve a particular mass media protective case is a problem that has not been completely solved with currently available storage, organizing and retrieval devices. Many of the available devices provide adequate storage but do not provide a quick method for organizing and retrieving a specific protective case. In particular, a search of prior art literature did not disclose any device that helps a user coordinate a visible index for all the files in combination with a storage device.
Another problem not overcome by the prior art is a economical way to manufacture organizing and retrieval devices. Typically, the manner used to produce these devices is the plastic-injection mold and molding process. The plastic-injection mold is costly and this cost must be recouped in the eventual selling price of each device. The invention described herein overcomes this problem by proposing a cost-effective method to produce separate or continuous parts that may be heat-formed, extruded, or produced in smaller and less expensive injection molds, and the less costly parts may then be attached to one another by means of a simple fabrication process.